Phenomenon
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: Nausea-Check,Cramps-Check,Fatigue-Check,Headaches-Check,Pregnant- Check, Wait, What!    This is a rewrite of my story Oh Baby,Baby. Warnings inside. Rating WILL change with some chapters
1. Ill, not crippled

Okay this is my remake of my story Oh Baby, Baby. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with QAF. The only thing I own is this story.

Warnings: Slash (Men on Men), Sex scenes, Femslash, some slight violence, swearing, OOC ness and Mpreg

Chapter 1.

….

The sound of retching seeped through the closed bathroom door and echoed ever so slightly throughout the loft.

Brian winced and followed the painful sounds to the modern styled bathroom. When he entered the bathroom his eyes fell upon a now familiar sight; Justin sitting by the side of the toilet with his head resting against the wall. He ran a cloth under the cold tap, crouched down and pressed the damp material to Justin's forehead.

Justin offered him a small smile and gratefully replaced Brian's hand with his own. He sighed out in slight relief as the coolness reduced the pain of his uncomfortable headache.

Brian was about to speak when Justin cut him off. "Brian I'm going, nothing you will say will convince me otherwise" He stated firmly, whilst slowly standing up.

"Justin, you _are not well_. I don't see why you can't miss _one _dinner." Brian exclaimed, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Justin looked up and met Brian's eyes "Brian I'm ill not crippled and besides you know what Debbie is like, she doesn't like anyone missing her Sunday dinners"

"Yes, but she'll also understand if you can't make it because you're ill"

"Brian I am not having this argument again! I'm going and that is final" Justin stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed his coat off the bed.

Brian rolled his eyes and followed the blonde, he caught Justin stumbling and clutching his stomach in pain. Brian increased his pace and held Justin from behind, rubbing soothing circles on the toned stomach; Justin's head fell back on Brian's shoulder as he sighed in relief.

"Bri, you have magic hands. Did you know that?" Justin mumbled

A smirk curved its way across Brian's face "Mmm yes I do, your cock knows it too"

Justin let out a small laugh and gently slapped Brian's arm. Reluctantly he pulled away from Brian's embrace and headed towards the huge metal door after he picked up his keys and wallet from the kitchen island.

"Come on, we'll be late" Justin stated as he slid open the door. Brian shook his head- there was no way that Justin would stay at home, except maybe tying him up. Brian grinned at the idea and made a mental note to try that at a later date.

He grabbed what he needed to take with him and slammed the door shut behind him.

…..

"SUNSHINE!" Debbie shouted as she ripped open the front door with her usual exuberance. She pulled the blonde into her arms and gave him a bone crushing hug and it took all of Justin's will power to not throw up over her shoulder.

Brian drew Justin into his arms and out of the vice like grip of Debbie; Justin smiled up at him in thanks.

"Geesh Deb, could you try and not kill him. I want some of him left over to fuck tonight"

Debbie shook her head "Hello Brian"

"Hello to you to Deb"

They made their way into the lounge, whilst Debbie entered the kitchen and found themselves the centre of attention.

Justin waved at everyone "Hey guys"

Most of them greeted them in return and turned back to what they were doing before the pair entered the room, though others like Emmett and Lindsay stood up to hug Justin and in Lindsay's case Brian as well.

"Now how's my Baby doing this fabulous evening" Emmett exclaimed as he placed his arm around the blonde's shoulders and led him to the sofa.

"I'm doing alright" Justin mumbled as he rested his head against Emmett's shoulder.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Emmett asked in concern as he felt Justin's forehead.

"Nothing's wrong"

Emmett just tutted "Justin you can't lie to me, you feel really warm and I saw you holding your stomach as soon as Brian got you out of Debbie's clutches." He turned Justin's face to meet his "Now tell me what's wrong"

Justin looked into Emmett's eyes and sighed in annoyance at the fact that Emmett could _always_ get him to spill everything.

"I've just been throwing up quite a bit recently, It's nothing to worry about" Justin rubbed his stomach in hopes to sooth the ever present turbulent waves. "It feels as though there's a sea storm going on in here" he muttered as he leaned on Emmett.

"Oh darling" Emmett sighed as he rubbed Justin's arm "You look exhausted" he noticed with concern.

Justin let out an amused puff of air "I feel exhausted"

…

Brian was watching Justin with concern as he noticed his little blonde bombshell leaning on Emmett.

"I don't know what to do Linds. He refuses to take anything that might help him"

Lindsay quirked her lip in amusement at how concerned Brian was but quickly smoothed it out into a semi-serious expression "All I can suggest is that if he's still like this in four days, to take him to the hospital" She patted his arm and walked over to Melanie who was deep in conversation with Ted.

He walked over to Justin and whispered in his ear

"You know if Debbie sees you like this she'll make you lie down and force feed you soup"

Justin jumped as warm air puffed over his neck.

"Brian! Don't do that!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and hit Brian's chest.

"Aw but I like making you jump for me" Brian said with a smirk.

As Justin raised his hand to smack him again, Brian grabbed the pale, slender hand and used it to pull Justin to his chest.

Emmett rolled his eyes at the pair and joined Debbie in the kitchen to see if she needed any help

"Ah ah ah Sunshine no hitting" Brian pulled Justin into a deep kiss, their tongues danced with each other until air became a necessity. When they had taken in enough air Brian pressed a gentle kiss to Justin's forehead.

Justin smiled up at Brian at the gentle action. He loved Brian so much when he did caring actions like that.

"Guys and Gals, dinner is ready" Debbie's loud voice burst into the longue breaking up the calm atmosphere as everyone headed into the kitchen like a heard of animals.

….

It was noisy and loud, extremely loud as everyone talked with each other, the banging and chinking of plates and cutlery echoed through Justin's sore ears.

'Brian was right, I should have stayed at home' Justin thought miserably. His head was pounding and he was one sniff away of chicken before he threw up. Again.

The volume seemed to increase and Justin barely restrained himself from whimpering in pain, he rubbed his temples in a futile effort to cease the hammer slamming against his skull.

Brian clasped Justin's hand to gain his attention, he leaned in to whisper in his ear "Do you want to go home?" His voice was soft and gentle, so different to the loud noise of everybody else.

"Yes please" Justin whimpered.

Brian nodded and stood up; the scraping of his chair gained everyone's attention immediately.

"I'm taking Sunshine home, he's not feeling well" Brian gently pulled Justin up into his arms.

Debbie jumped up "Now wait a minute if Justin wasn't well why did he come?" she demanded, she really didn't like anyone missing her dinners, it was a sin in her eyes. "This better not be an excuse to get out of this meal"

Emmett spoke up when he saw Brian shooting Debbie a death glare "Debbie just leave it. Justin is sick and he needs rest"

Debbie took a closer a look at the blonde and noticed how pale and clammy he was. Her anger instantly morphed into worry.

"Oh my God Sunshine you look fucking terrible! Why did you come here if you were sick?"

Everyone else voiced their concern and Justin just tucked his head into Brian's shoulder to avoid the worried gazes. He hated being the centre of attention.

"We'll see you later" Brian stated as he led Justin out to the corvette.

Brian buckled Justin in and stroked the blonde hair "Sunshine are you going to be alright?"

Justin just nodded slightly and leaned his head back onto the head rest.

Brian stood up and gently closed the car door. What was wrong with Justin?

…

Okay this is the start of the story. Now in my head I have some very major changes that I want to make to the original story. The basic plot is going to be the same, but I feel as though my writing style has changed and I feel as though this story will be better than the first version.


	2. Cannot be true

A/N: Okay duckies as much as I would love to claim this fantabulous concept of male pregnancy as mine I can't, as the brilliant aprilhope owns the very clever idea. She has very kindly let me use the concept for my story.

Oh and also it would be much appreciated if I could get your feedback guys, as I don't know if you like it or not, also feedback will help me in future chapters!

Chapter 2.

…

Brian woke a couple of minutes before his alarm was due to go off and gave a mental sigh of relief. He hit the button on the alarm that cancelled the annoying beeping.

He carefully slid out of the bed and only managed to jostle Justin slightly. Brian got showered and dressed and packed up his briefcase all without waking Justin up. He leaned over the sleeping form and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. Said kiss caused a small smile to tug at Justin's face and he snuggled even further into the pillow he was nestled against.

Brian smiled at the display and made his way to the door "Bye Sunshine" he whispered and slid the door shut behind him.

It was a only an hour or so later that Justin woke up from his sleep, as his churning stomach demanded he get out of bed.

After he was done worshipping the toilet he stumbled into the lounge and flicked the TV on.

"Let's see what's happening in the world today" he mumbled as he sat down on the leather sofa.

"_Unfortunately the child was killed. In other news it has been confirmed by scientists in England that some men possess a certain internal organ that enables them to become pregnant, this was discovered when a man became pregnant last year…"_

Justin zoned out and all noise around him seemed to turn into a static buzzing that you would find on an old radio.

His breathing became erratic and heavy, he couldn't breathe properly, his eyesight was blurring as all he could see of the news reporter was a mixed blob of colour.

Pregnant. _Pregnant_. That one word seemed to echo round his mind.

There was a shrill ringing sound that tore through the loft and seemed to snap Justin out of his panicked state.

He fumbled with his phone until he managed to flip it open and press it against his ear.

"Hel…" he cleared his throat "Hello?" he croaked out.

"_Geesh Sunshine you sound awful, I didn't wake you did I?" _Brian's voice filtered through the mobile and into Justin's brain.

"No, no you didn't wake me." Justin noted with slight amusement that his voice sounded off pitch. Brian would know that something was up.

"_Justin what's wrong?" _

"Nothing's wrong, why would you say that, I'm perfectly fine" Justin winced as his voice rose a few octave's and he forced out a strained laugh to try and convince Brian that he was fine.

"_Justin don't lie, tell me what's wrong"_ Brian demanded.

"I'm just tired of being sick and I didn't want to worry you more than I already have" Justin cringed he hated lying to Brian, but what could he say 'Oh hey Brian I just watched the news and think that I'm pregnant' Justin mentally snorted 'yeah that would go well'.

"_Ah Sunshine you shouldn't worry about that, I want to know if you feel any worse alright?" _

"Er yeah"

"I just wanted to call and say good morning"

'What's good about it' Justin thought "Okay"

"_Sunshine are you __**sure **__you're alright?" _Brian sounded worried again

"Yeah nothing's wrong, in fact I'm meeting up with Emmett in a bit, I'll talk to you later" Justin hung up and dropped his head into his hands.

"Okay Justin get a grip, just because some news guy says that men can get pregnant doesn't mean that you are"

Justin finished his little pep talk and strode over to the computer. He switched it on and went straight to Google. _Male pregnancies_ was quickly typed in and Justin clicked on the first medical page that cropped up.

_**Male Pregnancy Phenomenon **_

_**By Liza Smith**_

_Last year when reports of pregnancies occurring in males were taken to the media it led to scientists all around the world to try and discover the reason for this miracle. It was discovered by a group of top English scientists, that a certain per cent of the male population has the ability to become pregnant. It was discovered that a new organ-connected to the rectum- had developed that acts as a womb and when sperm fuses with the chromosomal membrane inside of the organ it becomes a foetus. It is still unclear on how and when this organ developed and it is believed that we will never know as the human body is complex and as you can tell there are still things yet undiscovered within the human body._

Justin sat back in the chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Shit" his mind was reeling and words like sperm and fuses and foetus kept on flashing in front of his eyes.

Justin quickly rubbed his eyes and turned back to the computer screen. He printed of the article and clicked on the neighbouring link that led to another page that had a list of the men who have been or are pregnant.

_Jackson Rye- England _

_Ray Camber- America_

_Francis Amherst- France _

The list continued on for thirty more people, in order of who was pregnant first. It listed which country they were from and Justin noticed that it was only occurring in Europe and America so far.

Justin again printed out the list of names and followed another link that described symptoms.

_Symptoms that have been reported so far; _

_Nausea/Vomiting, Cramps, sore/sensitive nipples, Headaches, Fatigue, Sensitive to smell and taste, __Frequent Urination, Food cravings and Back aches. Though as with female pregnancies symptoms do differ. _

Justin did a mental check list and discovered that so far he was suffering from five of the nine reported symptoms.

He tried not to panic; he printed off the symptoms and as calmly as possible turned the computer off and went and got dressed.

'Well I guess there's only one way to know if I'm pregnant or not'

Justin grabbed his keys and wallet and rushed to the drug store down the street.

He was in the aisle that held the pregnancy tests and was dumbfounded with how many he saw. He grabbed six different brands and headed to the checkout. Justin breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the cashier put the pregnancy tests inside the bag, hiding them from the world. He shoved his change into his pocket and hastily walked towards the exit; he wasn't concentrating on where he was walking and bumped into the person walking in the store.

He cursed as the contents of the bag spilled on the floor.

"Baby, are you alright?"

Justin cringed, why did he have to bump into Emmett of all people! He couldn't lie to Emmett.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Justin bit out as he shoved the rectangular boxes into the bag, he counted them in his head_, four, five….where was the last one?_

He looked up as he saw Emmett bending down to pick up the pregnancy test that had skidded to a stop at his feet. Justin watched as confusion flickered over the tall man's face as he read the name on the box.

"Here you go Baby" Emmett said as he handed Justin the box.

Justin reached out and snatched the box and quickly shoved it into the bag, _six._

"Thanks Em" Justin mumbled and refused to meet the other man's eyes.

"Justin" the tone said it all _'Tell me what's wrong. Now.'_

"You wouldn't happen to believe me when I say Daphne thinks she's pregnant?" Justin hopefully asked.

Emmett just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

"No, I didn't think you would" Justin said

"Can you come back to the loft with me, I swear I'll explain it to you there" Justin pleaded; he didn't want the whole shop hear what he had to say.

The walk to loft was silent and uncomfortable on Justin's part. He kept glancing at Emmett's face to try and determine what he was thinking but all he got for his efforts was a blank look.

As soon as the door slid shut Emmett rounded on Justin "Care to explain why you have _pregnancy _tests?" He demanded his hands on his hips.

Justin went over to the computer desk and picked up the information he had printed off earlier and shoved them at Emmett's chest.

"Justin, this isn't an answer" Emmett stated.

"It is if you read them" Justin huffed out; he gripped the bag tighter and marched towards the bathroom.

"Justin? Where are you going?" Emmett had yet to even glance at the sheets.

"To pee on a stick. Just read the God damn sheets!" He exclaimed and slammed the door behind him.

Emmett's eyebrows rose in shock at Justin's mood but did as he said and started reading the sheets. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Male pregnancies!" He exclaimed to no-one in particular as he read the article and following information. His face went slack jawed as he finished reading, he'd of thought it to be a joke if he didn't know Justin better, but he did and he knew that what he held in his hands was the truth.

Justin gripped his hair in his hands as he took in the blue strip. He couldn't be pregnant! He just couldn't. He looked at the other five tests and their positive answers.

"Fuck!"

"Baby, are you alright?" Emmett's voice filtered through the door and Justin couldn't hold back the tears.

He flung the door open and collapsed into his friends arms.

"Emmett, I'm pregnant. What do I do?" Justin asked, in between sobs.

Emmett looked at the pregnancy tests over Justin's head and squeezed Justin tighter to his chest.

Suddenly Justin pulled out of the comforting arms and when back to standing in front of the counter which held the pregnancy tests.

In a fit of disbelief and rage Justin swiped the sticks off the counter and watched as they clattered onto the floor, stopping at different positions in the bathroom. He hoped that if he couldn't see them, then they couldn't be true.

"Oh Baby" Emmett sighed as he watched Justin fall apart, scared to approach him in case he lashed out.

Justin's breathing became heavier, his vision became blurred and the last thing he registered before he welcomed the dark was a pair of arms catching him as he fell.

….

Review please!


	3. Belong in a Padded Cell

A/N: Duckies, I am so sorry at the lateness of this chapter, and I'm not going to make excuses, but its here now and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3.

…

Brian was at his desk at Kinnetic, sorting through the pile of work he had yet to complete. He rubbed a hand over in face, dragging it through his chestnut coloured hair. He let out a growl of frustration.

"Stupid fucking imbeciles!" he was not pleased with his art department, they had messed up another ad campaign which nearly cost him a very big client.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring!_

"FUCK" Brian exclaimed, jumping in surprise. His phone vibrated against the top of his desk as it let out the sharp, almost shrill rings.

He grabbed the phone and flipped it open "Kinney"

"_Brian, thank God!"_

"Honeycutt?" Brian questioned

"_Yes. Look Brian it's about Justin"_

Brian's heart leapt up into his throat "Justin? What's wrong with him?"

"_Brian, he collapsed, he's in the hospital" _

"What's wrong with him?" Brian repeated

"_Just come down to the hospital. He's in room 264"_ the flat dial tone told Brian that Emmett had cut him off.

"Dammit!" Brian scrambled up from his desk and grabbed his briefcase, striding out of his office.

"Cynthia—

"Cancel your appointments, got it." Cynthia stated, without looking up from the work she was doing.

Brian didn't bother to make a retort and all but ran to his 'vette. His mind was swimming with all the possibilities that caused Justin to collapse, but not one of them was even close to the real reason. His ran five red lights and was frantic in his driving and he skidded into a space in the hospital car park, not caring of the possible damage done to his wheels. He flung his car door open and beeped it shut and ran towards the hospital.

He came to a stop in front of the nurses' station.

"Can you tell me what floor room 264 is on?"

The nurse looked up from her gossip magazine and popped the pink gum she was chewing; she looked up at Brian and then went back to flipping through her magazine.

Brian felt like wrapping his hands round her neck and making her choke on her gum.

"You know manners help a lot these days" The annoying women stated idly.

'Yeah well so does a diet' he refrained from saying the comment out loud though.

"Could you _please_ tell me what floor room 264 is on?" He ground out, clenching his hands into fists.

The women looked up with a fake smile "Certainly sir, it's on the second floor, to your right"

He threw her a glare and strode over to the elevators, thankfully the doors slid open and he stepped inside punching in the floor number.

The elevator grumbled slowly, too slowly in Brain's opinion as it dragged itself up to the second floor. Brian was nearly pressed against the doors as they slid open and he ran down the corridor to his right.

'_That bitch had better not have lied'_

Though as he ran past the rooms he noticed that it was in fact the correct floor and corridor he skidded to a stop at room 264 and burst into the room.

Justin and Emmett whipped their heads up to see the intruder and Justin's face paled more than it already had, taking on a greyish tinge.

"Emmett, I told you not to ring him!" He hissed at his best friend.

Emmett failed to look apologetic "Sorry Baby, but I thought a neutral setting would help" He stood up from his seated position on the bed and ran his hand down Justin's cheek.

"I'll be back in while Baby"

Brian sat down in Emmett's vacated spot and he noticed that Justin had been crying. 'Oh God, what the hell was wrong?'

"Sunshine?" Brian questioned as he grasped Justin's chin and forced him to meet his hazel eyes.

"Brian, I… I" Justin broke off as a new wave of tears fell down his face, what was he going to tell Brian?

"Hey, don't cry." Brian whispered and gently swiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Ah, you must be the father" A new voice stated.

'Father! I'm not that old'

"Excuse me?" Brian exclaimed as he stood up from the bed and faced the doctor.

The doctor just chuckled. "I didn't mean it that way Mr...-"

"Kinney" Brian supplied, whilst crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr Kinney. Well I take it Mr Taylor hasn't informed you of his rare condition"

Brian did not like the sound of that.

"Rare condition? What's wrong with Justin?" His voice held an edge of panic; one of his arms dropped down and clutched Justin's hand. Justin was being oddly quiet.

"There's nothing wrong with you partner Mr Kinney, in fact it's quite a new miracle. You see your partner is pregnant, congratulations!" The doctor exclaimed

'Pregnant?'

"Are you shitting me? Pregnant, seriously, not fucking likely. If you haven't already checked, Justin is a man. I don't know where you went to med school but..." Brain trailed off as he saw how serious both the doctors and Justin's faces were.

He turned to Justin "Okay Justin, ha-ha, you got me that was a good one. Now cut it out."

"This isn't some practical joke Mr Kinney, your partner really is pregnant" The doctor stated sternly.

Brain dropped Justin's hand "Cut it out Dr Quack, it's physically impossible for men to get pregnant"

"Brian, it's true, I am pregnant, the doctor can show you the test results" Justin's voice was meek and his eyes started to glisten with tears. He knew that Brian wouldn't believe it; he knew Brian would act like this.

"Cut the crap out Justin, this isn't funny. Besides even if you were 'pregnant'" Here Brian used air quotes. "It couldn't be mine, as we use condoms, remember. So that means someone else is 'Daddy'"

Justin gasped in shock and the tears he was trying to prevent splashed down his face "Brian how could you say that! I _am_ pregnant and _you_ are the father"

Brian rolled his eyes "Stop with the water works Justin. If it happened once, it can happen again" Brain paid no heed to the Doctor or Justin and walked towards the door "Both of you belong in an a padded cell" He walked out of the door and ignored Justin's pleas to come back and brushed off Emmett's demands that he march right back.

'Justin just couldn't be pregnant. Right?'

…..

So, what do you think? R&R please!


End file.
